


Deep Throat

by MissTyler



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Mulder, Scully and Jackson have a moment





	Deep Throat

Things are pretty tense, it’s been just a few days since William buried his parents, found out he is adopted and that aliens exist.

He is with Mulder and Scully and they are talking about something that sounds pretty serious. William feels very uncomfortable and just wants to go home. Then he hears that apparently someone is called... deep throat? He can’t hold his laugh.

It feels good because he hasn’t laughed in awhile, and it’s the first time Mulder and Scully see him laughing like that, actually, laughing at all. So they join him, because that _is_ a damn stupid name.


End file.
